Ghost of April
by GhostApril1917
Summary: No, there are not any Avengers in this story yet it is basically the into to get you hooked but once the story gets going it will be packed with almost every Avenger. April Barnes is an 8th grade girl who lives a normal life. Her parents on the other hand are not. So when they die in a fire leaving a serum behind... her world changes.
1. chapter 1

All throughout life my family was always there for me. As the only child and granddaughter, it wasn't just my parents by my side but also my grandparents. They were always there for me. When I was born, my first steps, when I lost my first tooth, all the way until my first day of middle school. In sixth grade my grandmother was diagnosed with cancer and died a year later. Shortly after her death, my grandfather went to join her. Since my parents were scientists they began experimenting, I had always asked what they were creating, this was the first secret they kept from me.

"April Barnes, come back to reality" I looked up, I hadn't noticed my mind had wandered, and now my teacher was calling me out. There was only a couple days left in school and in all of my classes we were watching movies or signing yearbooks, all except this class. Math was the worst. "Ms. Barnes if you want to go to finish the eighth grade, I suggest you pay attention" my teacher told me. I nodded right when the bell rang. I almost laughed, just my luck. I got up quickly, gathering my stuff and left the room before she could say another thing.

I took my time walking home. Nodding to complete strangers and smiling to those on the bus. It was good to be noticed. When I got home no one was around, Hiwever the light was on in my parents study so I figured they were working on their project. However once it got dark out I figured something was up, I knocked on the door and let myself in. "Mom? Dad? You've worked a lot today" I said

"I know honey, I'm sorry were nearly finished we couldn't stop" my mom said looking up. Both my parents used to work for an agency but were both fired when they refused to give their boss the stuff they were working on. Nobody knew they continued to work on it. They both have jobs now but work on it when ever they could. "Really! Your almost done that's great! Can I know what it is when it's finished?" I asked. My parents glanced at each other then back at me. "I don't know" was all my dad said. I went to open the door but it was locked from the outside. "That's weird. Mom it's locked. Then the smoke detector went off. I could smell the smoke to. The room had no windows or fire exit. My dad went over to the door and started yelling and banging on it but it wouldn't budge. It was too late smoke seeped into the room and my parents lab caught on fire.

Fire caught on my sleeves and covered the walls like Ivy. "April you have to listen to me, the serum we created will still probably work. But we only have enough for one person. Only one of us can get out." My mother handed me a small glass bottle filled with an Icy almost clear blue liquid. "Swallow it, then run. We love you" my dad said almost choking from the smoke. I pulled off the cap and swallowed it. The liquid filled me up and I felt my world change. Almost fade.

Ghost of April will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

The world around me was almost translucent, all but me. It was like I was the only one existing. "Run April" my mom said almost screaming, I could tell she was in pain. I ran. Through the translucent walls, through the translucent fire which was no longer hot. That's when I heard the screaming. My parents were screaming their heads off, and there was nothing I could do. I continue to run down the sidewalk and eventually turned down an alley. When I looked up I could still see the smoke. And I heard the sirens. I bent my head down I wanted to cry but no tears came. A couple kids came down the alley but they didn't see me. I swear one almost stepped on me. So I stood up and ran back to my house. The fire was gone. All that was left was ash and remains. Police men and firefighters were standing around whispering. I ran into the room my parents were and I found them standing there. However, they were no longer translucent. They were just like me, without a scratch on them. "How did you survive?" I asked. My parents looked down. "April, we didn't" was all my dad said. "April, we need to leave, go somewhere better. Keep out of trouble, people can still hear you. Keep out of sight" then the ghosts of my parents disappeared. I wanted to yell, curse at them for leaving me behind. I no longer wanted to live. I just wanted to be with my parents. I walked back through my house. All of our belongings burned and scattered around. I left the house. Leaving my childhood behind.

I walked back to the alley way. Tired, but not hungry. I knew I was invisible but I had no idea of turning back. I couldn't do anything really. So in the alley I huddled into my corner and I quickly fell asleep. When I woke up I really had no idea what time it was. It was light out so I was able to narrow the time down to it no being night. God, how was I going to live. I walked down the sidewalk for a while til I got into the city. I live in Queens New York, so everything is always busy. But being invisible made it no problem. I figured out pretty quickly that people weren't able to touch me or numb into me. But I was still uncomfortable walking through people so I tried my best not to. The school day was over and I was back at my alley. I didn't even try going to school, I knew there was no point. I did However go into a coffee shop and steal a muffin. But I wasn't able to eat it and I wasn't exactly hungry so I put it back. I sat in the alley thinking of how I could turn back when a boy around my age ran into the alley, stripping his clothes till he was in his underwear, then putting on a homemade looking red body suit. His clothes which were now in a book bag he threw into the corner where I sat and then he was gone. I knew I saw that kid before. I tried to remember then I got it. It was in a YouTube video of some kid swinging on vines and stopping a car with his bare hands. It was Spider-Man.


End file.
